A typical chair tends to include a seat and a backrest. Some chairs may include other features such as armrests and/or wheels. While chairs have been in existence for centuries, they can be uncomfortable in some situations. For instance, a chair can become uncomfortable if a user sits on it for an extended period of time. As another example, a user may find sitting in a chair uncomfortable when the chair is located in a warm environment (e.g., outdoors during the summer). Some people would likely find it desirable to have a chair that enhances comfort for a user.